Desahogo
by MissBel92
Summary: Riven se aleja de todos luego de una nueva pelea con su novia, cuando una joven lo encuentra y el logra desahogar toda su frustracion. -Solo Amistad-


¡**H**ola! Les dejo este One-Shot. Es el primero que hago de las Winx, espero les guste . Nos leemos abajo….

**Disclaimer: **The Winx Club y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Tipo:** Friendship

**Genero:** One-Shot

**Maridaje:** RivenX(…)

* * *

_**Desahogo**_

Riven se encontraba sentado en un banco de una plaza, estaba serio y se veía un poco molesto y confundido a la vez.

Habían decidido ir todos juntos a Gardenia, para pasar un buen rato lejos de las preocupaciones u obligaciones de cada uno y divertirse, sin embargo como ya era habitual tuvo una pequeña discusión con Musa y decidió alejarse por un rato. Lo cierto es que no le gustaba pelearse con su novia, él la quería mucho, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar, ambos tenían un carácter demasiado fuerte y orgulloso, siempre que no estaban de acuerdo en algo lo llevaban a tal extremo que eran capaces de no dirigirse la palabra por días; lo peor de todo es que eran tonterías, ellos lo sabían y aun así continuaban discutiendo.

Él no quería seguir discutiendo con Musa, ni tampoco arruinarle el día a sus amigos por eso ahora estaba ahí solo o al menos era lo que él creía, porque desde hacía unos minutos una chica estaba sentada junto a él observando lo que hacía -o lo que no hacia-.

-¿ya se te paso el enojo? –hablo la joven, sorprendiendo al muchacho que no se había percatado del momento en que ella apareció a su lado.

-Oh… eres tu –dijo Riven, mirando ahora a la chica que se encontraba a su lado–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te mando Musa o alguno de los chicos a buscarme? –pregunto mientras volvía a fijar su vista al frente, mirando todo y nada a la vez.

-No me mando nadie, vine porque quise. Pensé que querrías hablar con alguien, pero si no es así… me voy no hay problema –hablo la joven comenzando a levantarse del banco para irse, cuando sintió la mano del muchacho tomar la suya invitándola a sentarse nuevamente.

-No, quédate –dijo el, en medio de un suspiro–. No me vendría mal hablar un rato… aunque sea contigo –término de hablar con una media sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

-¿A si? –le dijo ella dándole un pequeño empujón, también sonriendo.

-¿Los demás saben dónde estás? –hablo nuevamente Riven mirando a la joven que estaba junto a él.

-Bueno… supongo que no –le contesto ella.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo que supones que no? ¿Acaso no les dijiste que irías a buscarme? –pregunto confundido el joven, lo cierto era que cada vez que se enfadaba con alguien y se iba por ahí, ella era la que iba a buscarlo y todos lo sabían de alguna manera.

-Claro que les dije.

-Entonces si saben –dijo Riven en un tono medio burlón y enfadado.

-No –le contesto ella muy tranquila, mientras el la miraba confundido –. Saben que te fui a buscar, pero ni ellos ni yo sabíamos exactamente en donde estabas, así que… teóricamente, no saben dónde estoy–Termino de decir ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Riven la miraba un tanto molesto, siempre le hacía lo mismo –Ya! no te enojes… Solo bromeo.

-Que graciosa.

-De cualquier manera –empezó a decir ella, volviéndose a poner seria de repente –¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

-Tonterías… como siempre –le respondió el, se quedó en silencio un momento y después comenzó a hablar nuevamente –La verdad es que no lo entiendo… Yo la quiero y sé que ella me quiere también, pero es que… No sé. No sé nada –le dijo medio frustrado y cansado ya por las continuas peleas que estaba teniendo con su novia.

-¿Por qué no hablan?

-¡Bromeas! -le respondió el, incrédulo de que le esté diciendo tal cosa–. Cada vez empezamos a hablar terminamos discutiendo, es inútil hablar con ella.

-O tal vez es inútil hablar contigo –le contesto ella despreocupadamente, aun sabiendo de antemano que eso lo enfadaría más, pero bueno tenía que decírselo. Ella era su amiga y como tal tenía que decirle las cosas en la cara, además del hecho de que Musa también era su amiga.

-O sea que estas de su lado –le dijo el ya bastante enfadado–. Mejor te hubieras quedado con los demás, no se para que viniste después de todo –volvió a hablar el mirando hacia otro lado, dispuesto a ignorar a su acompañante.

-No seas tonto –le dijo la joven, acercándose al chico un poco–. No estoy de su lado… pero tampoco del tuyo –le tomo la mano y lo hizo voltearse de a poco para poder estar de frente –.La verdad, es que no estoy de acuerdo con ninguno. Me parece estúpido que estén todo el tiempo discutiendo por tonterías.

-también a mí –le respondió el joven muy despacito en un tono entre medio triste y frustrado-. En serio me gustaría que no discutiéramos tanto, y lo intento, te juro que lo intento pero me es imposible quedarme callado.

-Lo sé, te conozco… por eso estoy aquí.

-Gracias –la miro un segundo y luego a atrajo hacia si para darle un abrazo, cuando finalmente se separaron ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

-¿Más tranquilo? –le pregunto la joven, rompiendo el silencio que mantuvieron durante los minutos que estuvieron caminando.

-Creo que si –la miro un segundo–. Hablar contigo siempre me hace bien… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, Verdad? –termino de hablar soltando una pequeña risita

-Cierto –estuvo de acuerdo ella–. Al principio… ninguno existía para el otro ¿No? Y ahora…

-Y ahora eres mi hermana –Se miraron y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa, continuando su camino.

-¿Volvemos con los demás? –Le sugirió ella luego.

-Sí, vamos –Una vez le hubo contestado la joven emprendió el camino de regreso rápidamente, sin embargo Riven se quedó en su lugar, al notar esto la muchacha se acercó nuevamente a él mientras lo miraba algo confundida e instándolo a hablar.

-Muchas gracias Tec… Te quiero mucho –le dijo cariñosamente –Hermanita –La chica le dedico una gran sonrisa y le tomo la mano para luego salir corriendo para ir con el resto de sus amigos.

* * *

**Notas:**Bueno… espero que les haya gustado.

Debo decirles que tanto Tecna como Riven son unos de mis favoritos de la serie y de alguna manera se me hacen algo parecidos, por eso se me ocurrió hacer este One-Shot.

Vale aclarar que los veo solo como amigos, siento que de alguna manera ellos se entenderían perfectamente –igualmente así lo veo yo ;)

Ok… A todos les deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo y que este 2014 sea muchísimo mejor ;)

Bss y Abrazos.


End file.
